rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Barf and Belch
Barf and Belch is the male Hideous Zippleback owned and trained by Ruffnut and Tuffnut in ''How to Train Your Dragon''. Appearance In the film, Barf and Belch (like most Hideous Zipplebacks) have two long serpentine heads with two yellowish greenish eyes, two mostly straight horns, a nose horn and a mouth of super sharp fangs. The left head has longer fangs on the bottom jaw. The right head has larger teeth near the the back of the bottom jaw. The long necks have curved spikes and has a yellowish, greenish skin. It can also be other colors as well. It's body is chubby, but has two small wings for in case, flying. It's arms and legs has four black claws for walking or for attack. The Zippleback has two long serpentine tails for flying or for attack. Barf breaths gas and Belch spits sparks and when combined are very dangerous. In certain parts of the Hidden World (even thuogh it has only been shown in a few renders of the Zippleback and not in the film itself), red luminating linings appear around their patches, the tops of their back frills, horns and wings glow in a yellow color. While the bottom ends of their wings glow green, with some of their green glowing scales luminating in patches across their body. Personality Barf and Belch have the personality of a normal Zippleback; however, they have a laughable sense of humor. They enjoy doing the tasks Ruffnut and Tuffnut tell them to do, but they are in constant quarrel because of the fact that they have to listen to two different commands they are unable to do. Barf and Belch often get annoyed with their riders constant bickering, but are willing to protect them at any costs. For example, when Torch first approached Tuffnut as an adult, they were willing to fight him in order to protect Tuffnut and they left the cave that they were supposed to stay in during Astrid's harsh training session to find Ruffnut who they felt was in danger. Powers and Abilities Barf and Belch seem to have the normal abilities of a regular Zippleback, although some of their abilities and skills are heightened due to training under Ruffnut and Tuffnut. * Strength: Barf or Belch are seen to be able to lift up heavy objects with their claws. Both claws can lift up a weight of two fully grown adult Vikings: Stoick and Gobber and possibly two fully grown Yaks. They were also able to avoid being dragged off the roof by Toothless and stood their ground, showing that they might be physically stronger than a Night Fury. Also one head can make Fishlegs jump off on Meatlug. They can lift in their teeth as well. * Jaw Strength: They shown to have great powerful bite but can hold back full strength Belch bite down on Ruffnutt. * Flying Style: Barf and Belch are the only known Zippleback highly skilled at avoiding airborne attacks, despite the fact that (on the official website) Zipplebacks are supposed to be ineffective in flight due to their small wings. * Acrobatics: This is seen in the battle against the Red Death, when they manage to avoid sudden bursts of fire by the Red Death with agility also having a flexible body they can twist their necks and tails. Their heads can flexible to be upside down easily and their tail is flexible enough to be put front if their heads. They have good reflex to back up from scualdron acid water. * Speed: Barf and Belch were also able to catch up with the Skrill, although the Skrill had been slowed down slightly by Stormfly and Toothless. * Gas and Spark: Barf has the ability to release a large amount of gas at once (as seen in View to a Skrill) and still be able to release gas afterwards (but he soon reached his shot limit). Both Barf and Belch are able to create an exploding fireball, the only dragon, other than Toothless, in the Academy who doesn't breathe fire. Several times during the TV Series, it has been stated and shown that Barf's gas can cause whoever breathes it in to be disoriented and/or confused, as well as feeling sick. The twins are the only ones who don't seem to be affected by it, possibly having built an immunity to it. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, it is shown that Zipplebacks can cartwheel as they release combusted gas, creating a "Flame-Wheel" for offensive purposes. * Synchronization: Barf and Belch have the ability to synchronize their actions, similar to how Ruffnut and Tuffnut do. They work together when their riders are in trouble and always seem to know what the other head is thinking; however, they occasionally fight. * Intelligence: Barf and Belch are as smart as an average Zippleback. They always know when their riders (Ruffnut and Tuffnut) had gone too far in fighting and often take charge if they are in trouble. Though sometimes they fight with each other after seeing their riders fight. They also know hand-signals, as well as obedience to their respective riders. Occasionally, they will disobey or misunderstand their rider's commands. * Hand-Signals: '''Like all Academy dragons, including Torch, Barf and Belch are trained in the basics of hand signals. Although, Barf will only obey Ruffnut's hand-signals and Belch will only obey Tuffnut's hand signals. * '''Endurance: Barf and Belch has high endurance and are able to stand attacks from a Typhoonmerang, as well as being blasted out of the sky and still managing to make itself to land on a outcrop of land to protect the twins. Several times, they are seen being knocked down, but are still able to move soon after. * Fighting Style: Barf and Belch uses a series of large explosions most battles using their Gas and Spark ability. Other times, they are seen using their heads and tails to do a series of quick jabs and headbutts to knock away opponents, mostly at Vikings or small opponents. Only very rarely do they use their teeth to bite opponents, the only known time was when Tuffnut ordered Belch to "eat" Ruffnut.. Although seen with large claws, they haven't been seen attacking with them. * Claws Loyalty: They shown to be very loyal to protect their owners and always help out their plans to do tricks and pranks. Barf is loyal to Ruffnut and Belch to Tuffnut, both heads will protect either one from danger. Barf is also seen to help Tuffnut and Belch to help Ruffnut, meaning both are willing to protect the other twins. Much like other dragons, Barf and Belch (and other Hideous Zipplebacks) becomes irrational and violent when in the presence of dragon root. Role in the Crossover As Ruffnut and Tuffnut's dragon, Barf and Belch will only appear along with their riders as minor characters. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost It can be assumed that Barf and Belch would get along with Jack best out of all the dragons as both are jovial, love pranks and are yet protective. But like Toothless, Barf and Belch would still be annoyed with Jack. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Animals Category:Support Characters Category:Steeds Category:Racers